Beautiful As You
by mj x2010
Summary: there's a party at the jeffersonian. a song is dedicated to roxy from tony. BB. slight HA. song: Beautiful as You by All 4 One


Beautiful As You. by: All 4 One

**i do not own bones, fox does. **

**so i heard this song one day. and i thought it was perfect. so i wrote a fic to it. here it is...**

Once again, the Jeffersonian was holding a party. This time Hodgins didn't fight going, Angela really wanted him to go. Booth was also invited this time, and he went with Brennan. When Booth picked her up at her house he had never seen someone so beautiful.

Later, at the party the squints were talking about their last case and Hodgins was gloating about how, for once, his conspiracy theory had turned out correct. Booth had excused himself from the table to check on something ...

"Would you like to request a song?"

"Actually, I would. Do you have the song Beautful As You? By All 4 One?" Booth asked the DJ.

"Yes I do, and who would you like to dedicate this to?"

"Its for Roxy, from Tony." Booth said smiling.

"Coming right up!"

Booth and Brennan has gone to a crime scene in Vegas where they went undercover as Vegas High Rollers. He was Tony and she was Roxy. It was on that trip that Booth realized how much he loved his partner. As he returned to the table the DJ announced the song..

"This next song is called _As Beautiful As You _and it dedicated to Roxy, from Tony."

With that Brennan gave Booth a look, and Booth shot her back one of his best charm smiles. He then asked her to dance in his best Tony impersonation, she answered with an "of course" in her best Roxy voice.

"What was that?!" Angela said sounding very confused.

"No idea." Hodgins and Zach said at the same time.

"Well, when they get back we are going to find out, but in the meantime, Jack, you are going to dance with me."

"Of course I am."

The song began playing and Booth and Brennan started dancing.

"What's this about Booth?"

"Just listen to the song, Bones."

_From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes  
There was something about you I knew, I knew  
That you were once in a lifetime  
A treasure near impossible to find  
And I know how lucky I am to have you_

The words of the song should have been freaking Brennan out. This was Booth, her partner, her friend, but nothing more. He would always be nothing more, no matter how much she wanted it. Partially because they work together, but mostly because she didnt think he felt the same. Maybe she was wrong... She was definently wrong.

_Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you_

"Bones... do you get what i'm trying to say?" Booth whispered into her ear.  
"I think so..." Brennan whispered back smiling.

She moved closer to Booth, wrapped her hands around his neck and rested her head on his chest. He had never been so happy in his life... They held each other and danced for the rest of the song...

_I can't believe that I have you  
I can't believe that you're here in my arms  
I've been waiting a life time for you, for you  
And I've dreamed about you  
Pictured in my mind who I would see  
But I never imagined just how beautiful you'd be_

Cause I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day (any given day)  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

I've seen rainbows that could take your breath away  
(take your breath away)  
The beauty of the setting sun, on any given day  
And when it comes to shooting stars I have seen a few  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful  
But I've never seen anything as beautiful as you

From the moment I saw you  
From the moment I looked into your eyes...

"I knew I loved you..." Booth whispered finishing the song.  
"I love you too, Booth, I always have..."

They stared into each others eyes and then Booth but his hand behind her kneck and pulled her in for the kiss they had waited for, for so long. They had both been told about the sparks, two people should have.. Neither of them ever believed it, until now... but these were more than sparks, these were fireworks...

When they finally returned to the table, Angela and Hodgins were also returning.

"Wow," Angela said sitting down. "That Roxy is a lucky girl, for a guy to request a song like that, he must really love her... that was the most romantic song I have every heard..."  
"Yes it was." replied Booth. "Did you like it Roxy?" he said, in his Tony impersonation.  
"I loved it Tony.." Brennan said as Booth pulled her in for another kiss...

The squints just sat there, jaws dropped, in disbelief...


End file.
